theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Nezzer Sells Eggs
Mr. Nezzer Sells Eggs 'is Josh Dahedgehog on Youtube that uploaded on March 20, 2015. Sue me for being early for Easter, I don't care! This is an updated version of a YTP I made for LAST Easter! Transcript * England Boy: I hunt and beg, for colored Bombs, I fill my basket full. * England Women: That’s My New Hat! You give it back!! Now aren’t are Beautiful? * Mr. Nezzer: This is what easter is about. It’s Colorful, it’s colorful, it’s colorful. Now, wouldn’t you like this instead of your Sis? * Laura: Your Grandmother? * Mr. Nezzer: My Grandmother. Ah, Just a moment, young lady You forgot to pay for that bombs. Ouch. * Junior: Hey Dad, Isn’t that old man, Luigi? * Dad: Edmound? * Cavis and Millward: Morning Mr. Nezzer, Sir * Mr. Nezzer: In the eggs (x2) * Mr. Nezzer: Mmm hmm. I have those candy in the Eggs! * Millward: Right. Well, see ya! * Mr. Nezzer: Whoa! ''1 year ago with one chicken and a coop, My grandma started dying eggs for the local girl scout troop. She started makin’ money, She built herself a faf. She kept on dyin, but you know the way. * Cavis: Yes, sir. Shes... * Mr. Nezzer: I suppose it was bound to happen, Her age she couldn’t hide. More than a years of livin’, And then one day… she died. * Cavis: What a story, Mark. * Mr. Nezzer: So Easterland will be Right here!! She built herself a faf, to come to church and to come to church and come to church. But early tomorrow morning, A crew will die at eight. At 8AM the church comes down. I'll show you, '''without guilt, the world would be a better place if that Church was Built!! Lolllt! Hello? * Grandma Nezzer: Ebenezer! Look at me who I’m talking to you. * Mr. Nezzer: Huh. Grandma? * Grandma Nezzer: Surprise * Mr. Nezzer: Aaaah! oof! * Grandma Nezzer: Ebbie! Ebbie! Get him off on the floor. Don’t you recognize my voice? * Mr. Nezzer: Aaaaaaaah!!! It’s Luigi? * Mr. Nezzer: Ah! Who’s there?!? * (Two start moving up next to the gate) * Cavis: Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeee! * (She whacks him on the head with her key) * Hope: You just don’t see what right in front of you. * Mr. Nezzer: Ah! * Hope: Ah. Here we are. Ebenezer? Ebenezer? Would you quit clowning around we don’t have all night. * (They go down and up) * Mr. Nezzer: I sure did a lot, but I’ve got business to run and be sure to say ‘hi’ to your little bug friends for me, ok! Huh… Now you messed things up! * Seymour: You can’t maker Easter bigger with eggs. * (They go down and up) * Hope: Hope of Easter changes everything! If you take it away, and you won’t like what you’ll get. * Mr. Nezzer: I’ll get a lot more eggs, that’s what I’ll get! * Hope: Hrrrrg!